Save Me From My Destiny
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Before I was born a destiny had been set out for me.It was not my choice and there’s no escape.But then she entered my life and melted the gold bars away like a flame a burning flame.Love is a blazing fire, many waters cannot quench it, no river can wash
1. Full Summary

Save Me from My Destiny

Well the summary didn't fit so I decided to put it here. I'll have the next chapter soon. But finals are coming up. . 

Before I was born a destiny had been set out for me. It was not my choice and there's no escape. But then she entered my life and melted the gold bars away like a flame a burning flame. Love is a blazing fire, many waters cannot quench it, no river can wash it away. Rated for language.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

POV Draco Malfoy

If only people could see me, the real me. If only they understood why I was like this. People always talk about now there could be so much more to a person than what's visible to the eyes. Yet not half of them heed their own words. They all see me as the overly confident, ignorant brat that picks on the golden trio because he's so cocky he thinks he can take them on and win. They think I'm Potter's rival because daddy told me to be or that I'm trying to prove that I'm better than him, although that is part of the reason.

In all honesty I just hate him. Everyone thinks poor Potter has so much to live up to. I know this is about the sound childish but I can't help but think 'what bout me?' Father always compares me to St. Potter. I'm a person too though. Must I save someone's life or defeat some impossible demon to be noticed?! And because I'm not some hero they all see me only as a shadow.

You see I'm burdened with as much responsibility as Potter and it seem like I'm the only one who knows. Potter and I both had our destinies set out for us since literally our birth and there's no escape from it. Potter's destiny is to save the world, so on and so forth, you've heard the stories and how he's burdened with soo much responsibility. And yet he doesn't seem to mind it at all.

My destiny is something I don't want but at the same time it's inevitable. Since I was born my future has been carved in stone and there's no escape. I hate the fact that I have no control over my own life, to make my own decisions. I know I am destined to become a deatheather. It's something where I don't have a choice in the matter and I hate it. I feel trapped and there's no getaway from this hell of mine. So I accept my fate kicking and screaming on the inside while I appear calm and collected on the outside.

Of course that doesn't quite explain why I hate Potter but I wanted to give you some background information before I confused the holy hells out of you. One of the reasons I hate him is because he accepts his destiny without grudge while I'm forced into mine. If only he could prove that he could break free from the demands of the world, then maybe I would know that I too can break free from my destiny. But he doesn't because he cares for the world enough to accept a fate he really doesn't care about. So I too stay trapped behind bars of silver. I cannot escape my fate by myself without knowing that it could be done because I'm scared I'll fail.

Fear. Fear is a funny thing. Fear makes you realize how weak you are, or rather how weak you believe you are. The weaker we see ourselves the stronger we become to fight that fear. And those that see themselves as powerful never become tougher, because they don't see the need to change one's self. So technically no one ever truly realizes how strong they truly are.

But the main reason I hate Potter and his group of friends is because they're happy. No matter how hard I try I can never have friends. Yeah all the Slytherins look up to me, but they all act cold hearted and cruel. That's the way it is in Slytherin, the meaner, stronger, and most pureblooded are the ones most looked up to. For example if you have friends outside of your own house you're dead close to the bottom of the status chart. If you're a mudblood you're hit rock bottom.

You see it's a belief that friendship results in weakness because you learn to care for people. Caring for someone can lead to your destruction because your friends could be used against you. So I stay in the company of strangers who say they know who I am but truly do not.

I already know, although at times I deny it, that I'll never get the closure I so desperately cry out for. That's why I hate them, the perfect golden trio. When I see them embrace, the fact that I'll never be able to hold someone I truly love becomes clearer and clearer. So I end up moving deeper into the shadows of my despair.

Some say it's my own fault I'm so alone. They say I should have sad something. Explaining that I feel alone shows weakness, actually that goes for most emotions. It's the way I was raised and old habits die hard along with old beliefs. I've always had trouble communication my feeling, actually I never have. You see I can sort out my emotions better in my mind then on paper. Besides if it's on paper someone could read it and then they'd know how I'm not fully secure.

The thing is when people understand your emotions they get a view of what you're really like. And that scares me. Not only because they will be able to bring me down deeper into the darkness if they want to, that perhaps they'll no longer respect me, but also because I myself don't know who I am. So they'll make false assumption and I may just believe them. And when I discover that they were wrong I'll hate myself more than I already do.

Here's the thing, I'm sixteen and just trying to figure out who I am. There's the obvious answer that people like my father would give me, "You're a Malfoy." Then there's what everyone believes, a greedy, evil brat. And perhaps that's who I am… on the outside. They never think three can be soo much more to a person than just what they see.

I don't know why I want to understand myself. After all the real me would never be revealed because it'll never be accepted. It's too late for me to change. I chose my path long ago and I have to follow it through. No one would ever understand what I was really like for the world is not accepting, it doesn't for forgive and worse it does not forget your past.

The, there's emotions like happiness. Happiness is an illusion to me. Like world peace its non-existent and it will never become a reality. All I ever feel is cold, the freezing cold. I cannot feel the warmth of a blazing fire even when it tries to consume me. In general if a dementor touched me I doubt I'd feel any pain for I have no happy memories for them to feed off of. I'm already cold; they cannot make me feel any icier and I already feel hopeless, what more can they do?

How do I know this? Every time I look in the mirror, when ever I face it I see it. I'm not happy and all I see is a dead person in the perfect flesh.

You see having a shielded heart has few advantages and millions of cons. True words no longer seem to have an effect on you and you no longer feel any pain. But at the same time I feel trapped within myself forever, trapped within a cage of my own design.

At this time others ask why I did it in the first place, could my life have been so bad that I would do something as foolish as this.

Well it's not like I though of the consequences before hand and I know it would have happened either way. I suppose the major reason I've turned cold is because of my father. The man I call father is a cruel, I would say old but he's not, miser. Since I was young I've had to find a way to protect myself from him. And so, without my knowing, I became a statue.

For those who think it's easy to live a heartless life, it's not. I can't break down the walls I built between myself and the rest of the world. So I act normal. What angers me further is that, although it's no one's fault, nobody see that real me deteriorating.

They ask me how one could survive without love. I've done it all my life and I'm living. I'm healthy, yes, but then again I'm dying, deep down inside. I've died so many times I've lost count.

There are many theories of death. Let me tell you the right one. The world turns black and you're floating on a sea of darkness that never ends. You feel nothing inside except pain, pin pricks of pain. All you feel is the emptiness of the world consume you.

That's why I hate people. All they ever see is the person living on the outside and not the one dying on the inside. Yet at the same time, I suppose it's a good thing they don't know the real me for if they did they would realize I'm nothing.

You see I'm a caricature of myself. I act how people expect me to act. And even though people don't realize it, I know my antics are wearing thin, the act getting old.

But I can't change. For the world doesn't forgive, it is far from kind.

I came to Hogwarts a brat without a mind of my own. Everything I believed at that time was wrong. And by the time I saw the hypocrisy of it all, it was too late. The world had already classified me, making it impossible for me to change. For if I did, my friends, or rather so-called-friends, would abandon me and I doubt anyone would believe I've truly changed. Then I'd be even more alone than I already am.

Back then, I though money and power were everything. How could I not?

I grew up in a society were money and status were everything. All the families I knew were wealthy, authoritative, and most importantly, or so I though, they were purebloods. True they married out of love at times but before matrimony they only dated the ones their parents saw fit, meaning their partner's surname was near their social standing. And blood, I mustn't forget they had to be purebloods.

Blood is a complex subject. Everyone classifies others by their blood. Even muggles do, by culture, skin color, et cetera. Being a pureblood only makes it more confusing. It's not as simple as pureblood and mudblood, as most people seem to think. Purebloods judge each other by surnames. I was and will never be seen as an individual. I'll always be seen as Malfoy. People will never look past that name. Just because I'm a Malfoy it doesn't mean I'm emotionless like my ancestors were. But for me to be accepted, I have to hide my emotions. You see I'm lost and broken and I doubt I'll survive this hypocritical world.

What's hypocritical about it? Potter and Riddle. Both of them are half breeds and yet they're two of the most powerful wizards of the century. Deatheaters are composed of purebloods and they pride themselves on that. Then why is their leader a half breed. And Potter, his mother was more powerful than any Slytherin girl. Did I mention she was a muggle?

Being a pureblood isn't enough though. For example the Weaslies, they hold a status even lower than your average mudblood. This time the concept is money.

We classify each other as rich, upper middle class, middle class, lower class, and poor. Everyone wants to be rich, let's leave it at that. Yes I live in a gigantic manor of marble. But how can that house, not home, make me happy when it feels like I live there by myself. The place is soo bloody big I can't find or see anyone when I need to. It's like living in a ghost house.

I suppose living alone isn't such a bad thing. But what do you do when you're six years old, scared in the dark, looking for your mother, not being able to find her and unable to cry in fear of your father? Or when you have a nightmare and you want your mother but she's five floors up?

Everyone thinks I have "the life." They all think I'm happy but I know that I'll never be alright. In all honesty I have nothing to show. They think I live a leisurely life. I don't. Yeah, my father buys me everything I want and every time he gets me something he reminds me of how much he loves me because he's willing to spend money on me. But no matter how much stuff I have I'll always feel empty inside for I'm alone. It's like having dozens of toys to play with but no one to play with. So you sit on the floor surrounded by your toys bored out of your mind wishing they filled the hole in your heart.

And no one sees because I pretend there's nothing wrong in my life when all the essential things are missing.

And worst of all, if I ever make a wrong move it could cost me everything, including my life, or worse.

In short I'm the heir to one of the most important, ambitious, rich, pureblood families in the entire wizarding world and I hate it. I'm a prisoner in a world I hate and at the same time I don't want to leave it. At one time I though I knew everything about the world I lived in until I realized I knew nothing at all. And now I'm trapped in a world I hate with no escape, no salvation. So I'll drown in my sorrow without anyone knowing.

At times I want to break down but I can't! I'm so confused and I can't figure shit out! I don't even know what I want anymore! If only I could be a kid again a stupid, mindless, moron all over again! Then I would have to deal with all this crap they're throwing my way! No more decisions to make, especially important ones. Because right now, no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I always lose because I'm fighting my own reflection.

I don't want to be a deatheater, but it is my destiny. I don't want to be the rich kid everyone wishes they could be or the one they look at in distain. I don't want any of it, especially when I have to live a life everyone expects me to live.

If only the world wasn't black and white. If there wasn't rich and poor, good and evil. I don't want to choose sides in this war, not like I'm given a bloody chance to choose. My family will soon force me to be a deatheater and I have no choice but to obey. Like I said, my destiny has been set out and there's no escape. I'm locked up in a golden cage I'll never be let out of. That is unless the non-existent warmth I'll miraculously one day feel can melt it away. But I've never felt any affection, never will, so the bars will forever remain for no one will ever truly love me.

So I'll never feel okay because I'm traveling road I didn't choose, lost in a land of darkness where I'll forever drown.

A/N: This stuff is mostly on how I got all the ideas to write this crud so if you want to you can read it if not, you know I'm not about to do anything about it and it's not like I can.

At the school I go to, there's dozens of people who's parents are rich or famous or both. It's kind of like one of those rich schools where stereotypically girls are rich, snooty brats; it's an all girl school. It's far from the truth. Yeah there are a few bitches but most of the people I know are quite nice and accepting.

At first glance they appear happy. But I know the truth. I know that almost all of them are either unhappy in some way or another and hide it. That's right we're all just a bunch of actresses. We often pretend we have a great life, that we're happy and okay. But we're not, or at least not all of us.

Before I met them, the girls I now know, I though being rich (well I might be seen as upper middle class but compared to most girls at my school I'm not exactly rich, rich) would be a dream come true. But it's not.

A friend of mine whose dad (well I'm not going to say who he is or his status) makes more than most people, lets put it that way. Anyhow she's the unhappiest person I've ever met. Rich but unhappy although she seems like the most joyful person you could ever meet.

Yeah she has a lot of friends and she goes to great parties and stuff but…she's not happy. Not because she's spoiled, in truth she has everything but at the same time nothing that's really important. Like parents. Yes she has a mom and dad but she lives in this huge mansion and no one's ever home. Only she and the maid are there. Oh yeah and the cook. But it's like living alone in a cold home, no love, no nothing. The house is like a designer house or something out of a magazine, but there's nothing there that actually says it's a home. For example her house is like a block of marble, beautiful but cold and empty. Kind of like her (my friend).

So she normally stays at school until five, when they literally kick us all out, where she's surrounded by people. At her home she has the top of the line computers and stuff, our school doesn't. But she's rather work on an old computer than work alone in her ghost home.

Then there are tons of people who hate their parents. Their parents are never there, I guess. Like my friend seriously hates her dad. It cuz' he's never home is constantly leaving on business trips and when they're on vacation he always has to leave early because there's some emergency. And now that she has a little sister her dad's always home to take care of her. And it might sound foolish or greedy or something but it's the most unfair thing in the world to her. Think about it. If you have a sister or brother don't you ever think that your parents love them more than you or you more than them? Well it's the same except more melodramatic.

And then there are the girls that just hate life all together. And because they're parents have wine cellars, etc. they drink their problems away. Life of the rich and famous right?

As for me, I often feel distain toward my dad because he's at work or in his home office working and by the time he gets to dinner he's exhausted. I never really got to know my dad, and I doubt I'll ever really know him. And it hurts cuz' he's not there.

For 60 of my life I never truly felt love. I felt emptiness consume me. And even now, sometimes when I look in the mirror I still see it. I see unhappiness and doubt, I see me dying on the inside. I suppose that's why I can read people so well now. For at one time I tried convincing myself that I was happy and even when I smiled I knew. Just the way a dying person sounds when they pretend to be okay is obvious to me now. I've heard myself all those times so I know, I just know. I may have sounded happy but it was just an automatic reaction of acting cheerful to seem alright to others so they wouldn't realize something's wrong.

Then there are all the codes you have to live by. You have to seem happy, and in all honestly you never really get to be free. You have to go to stupid parties where you sit around bored out of your mind just so your father/mother could get a raise. You can never act angry or show pain in front of others. It's always, act happy, hide your feelings and blah blah blah. It's a life of being a caricature of what people expect you to be like, happy and glorious because you're rich. I'm telling you right now it's all a fraud and an act. I'm not saying pity them, I'm saying get to know a person and not their money. So next time you see some rich girl don't think 'I wish I had that life' cuz' it's not what it's cracked up to be. Sometimes you have to look beyond the smile and see the tears. Because everyone has a story that can break your heart.

And if you disagree with me please set me straight and flame me as many times as you'd like. I said my part you say yours. You see I was living a lie. I still maybe. I don't know anymore. I don't know if my happiness is genuine because I haven't felt happiness in so long I've forgotten. But I hope I'm not I truly hope I'm not.


	3. Dudes are Dumb Girls are Weird

A/N: Sorry about the delay, my teachers have been loading me with projects and reports. For example, I had to write a seven page paper on some random quote from the Bible. Mine just happened to be two pages long. So there's me bsing on and on. Then there were math and history projects I hate. And English reports.

Then there was my computer that was completely off on a wack. So, yeah done rambling and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Dudes are Dumb; Girls are Weird

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione watched the pair of them turn around, Ron having a dim-witted look on his face. She jogged over to meet them but wasn't watching where she was going, and therefore collided with something.

"Hey watch it space cadet!"

"Oh sorry," Hermione said looking upwards dumbfounded. Her back was flat on the ground and all she could do was glance upwards to see who she hit. Above her was a teenager with long, black hair with streaks of silver going through it, very dark brown eyes to a point of raven black, and pale like-gold skin. She was wearing all black, not in a Goth or punk way but more toward a casual, I just threw on the first thing that I pulled out of my closet and it just happened to be black, approach.

Hermione watched the girl extend her hand. Pulling Hermione straight up off the ground the girl said, "Sorry about that. First words that came into my head, the space cadet thing is kinda rude, cuz' it's not like I was looking where I was going either. So yeah, sorry."

"No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't-"

"Hermione are you okay?" a worried voice called over. Watching her two friends run over she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am guys."

"Oh, okay. Who's your friend?" Ron asked checking out the new comer.

"Ron…" was all she had to say, although menacing would be an understatement on how her voice sounded.

"Uh…"

Harry elbowed both of them and Ron, in his idiot mode, whined, "Ouch, what was that for?"

In response to Ron's former question, the female answered, "Oh sorry my name is Liandra, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione and these are Harry and Ron."

"Kool. Or. Er. Nice to meet you. Sorry I totally suck at this. I'm from the states and I'm not up to the er… I think your term for it is brandy, and I tend to be thoroughly laid back around people like me. I mean at least I'm not saying off the wagner. And I'm just jabbering."

She said all of this at the speeds of a machine gun off on the rounds or something. (Translation: she said it at top speeds like a gun that doesn't stop shooting.)

"Uh…wow, nice to meet you too," Harry replied first, though he had to blink off the shock. And even then he had a stunned look on his face.

Suddenly the train gave the warning signal.

"We better go. Do you need a hand with your trunk?" Ron asked Liandra as Harry picked up Hermione's.

"Trunk? Oh this thing. No, I got it, but thanks for the offer," she said, "Heavier than bejesus God knows what but eh," She added before swishing her hand and levitating it onto the train.

"Bloody brilliant," was all Ron got out and his mouth hung a gaping. Harry stood there surprised before saying to Ron in an undertone, "you never told me witches could perform wandless magic." All Ron could do was shrug, it's not like he knew either.

Also shrugging Harry asked her if she would care to join them in their compartment.

"That'd be cool."

"Alright."

Grunting, the two boys lugged Hermione's trunk over to the back compartment where they settled down.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what do you have in there? A bookstore?" Ron exclaimed dropping the chest down simultaneously with Harry.

"No, but that's a good idea for next year. You could do with the work out," Hermione threatened innocently.

Liandra picked it up and moved it so she would be able to sit down properly. "She's right Ron. Not to be mean or anything but the thing isn't exactly a ton yet, it weighs about as much as my elementary school bag. But then again I had a five pound computer in that thing. And you did carry it for a longer time," Liandra added, "never mind I take my comment back. Cuz' I carried it for about five seconds, you carried it for about a minute. That's six times longer. When I carried it, it felt like it weighed twenty six pounds. So 26 time .1 is 2.6 add that on so 28.6. Multiply that 28.86. Then 31.746. Add that on…34.9…38.4…42.239. Divide that by two, because the weight was split between you and Harry, so 21.1195. So, hey I carried more weight…"

Harry and Ron gave her a brainless look, their eyebrows raised in bewilderment. Hermione understood perfectly though. "She found how much it may have seemed to weight to you by the end of the walk. She multiplied the weight of the trunk by .1 and added the number to the original six times, six times because you carried it six times longer than her. Honestly, it's not that complex."

Dumb looks still in place they nodded.

"One plus one is two," Ron said.

The others gave him a weird look before Harry replied, "That was random."

Ron just shrugged and started up a conversation with Harry about Quiddach. Hermione rambled on about the school's curriculum and gave her own view on each teacher to Liandra, who surprisingly appeared interested.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is going to be," Ron mussed; apparently he was eavesdropping in on their discussion.

"Hopefully not Umbridge, I still remember that fifth year, and it being our last year I don't even want to imagine the horror…" Harry groaned. Just the though of having to deal with that monstrosity was enough for him.

"Hold up did you say Umbridge?" Liandra asked eyes widening in surprise.

"Uh…yeah."

To their outmost surprise, she bursted out laughing. "Thee Umbridge? The short, ugly, puggish-looking Umbridge?" When they nodded she cracked. "I'm sorry laugh I had her two years ago and gosh, I wreaked complete havoc on her."

"What happened?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's kind of sad really. I completely destroyed her while making her life hell. I mean normally I'm really cool with teachers, but first day and I already disliked her. I mean cocky I can stand, but when people are pathetically stupid but think they're smarter than me, that is what pisses me off."

"What did she do?" Hermione inquired.

"Called me an intolerable ragamuffin and a few other things. I kind of questioned her teaching style. So after a few more sugar coated insults I got lost my temper. Well not really, I just kind of went dark. It's happens, the thing is when I'm angry and don't voice it my anger grows and my deadly sin is vengeance. But most of the time my conscience holds me back so the world's safe.

"Anyhow, the thing that got to me the most was how she didn't treat all students equally. I mean I can understand favoritism completely. But she hated me for no apparent reason. All honesty I didn't really hate the woman, I have to get to really know someone for me to hate them. But she kept pulling my strings and kept tempting me to lose my temper. Lucky her I didn't lose my temper in class.

"Then the teachers had to choose to do a muggle sport to encourage us students to kind of accept them. And just as I side note I love playing all sports American football, volley ball, soccer, anything that doesn't involve water and a racket.

"Well back to the story. Next thing I know she took a wrong step; well actually she made a huge mistake by double crossing me in the first place, and she chose to so-called throw for track. Well I do track too, and I just happened to know the coach. Umbridge left early one day because she just didn't want to do it and I didn't exactly tell on her I just told my coach to check to see if everyone was still here by the end of practice. And the next day she was in so much trouble. She had to run with the sprinters and I decided to come along too. I had no problem because I ran for the past two years half the season. But she was lagging behind and it took her soo much more time to cross the finish line. Then I suggested to the running coach that she should run instead of throw because it would 'help' her build the leg strength needed in throwing. They took my advice and she had to run for the rest of the year every single day. She resigned a month later but she still had to do the sport for five more months.

"And well it might not seem all that great but if you see how hard she had to struggle to simply run, well you'd think it was punishment enough too."

"Bloody hell you had her run?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, and I also had it written in her file that she verbally abuses teens and her magic is limited by her inability to perform magic properly due to the fact that she didn't complete school, which technically she didn't. She had to pay to drop two classes that she flunked, three if you count gym."

"That's so cruel," Hermione said.

Liandra shrugged, replying nonchalantly, "Which is worse, firing a woman and making sure that she can't get a job as an educator or letting an unskilled person teach your children incorrectly and destroying their future? She can always get a job as something else, for example a receptionist, she can't do any harm there without getting into legal problems, and I doubt she'll want to deal with those. But teaching a group of teens, who are the world's future, and discouraging them from being their own person, destroying creativity, now that is intolerable. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Hermione responded, "I never though of it that way."

"Besides like I said before, I can't stand imbeciles who stunt around like they're all high and important. She abused her power as a teacher, if she was a leader in some country there would be revolts hitting all around. She's such a power abuser. She's like Voldemort thinking that she has so much more power than she actually does stunting around commanding even the principal around."

She watched the golden trio blink a few times out of shock.

"Was it something I said?" she asked with an adorable I'm sorry look on her face.

"You said you-know-who's name," Ron said looking form Harry to her.

"Eh?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

"No one ever says his name except Dumbledore and Harry. I mean-"

"Ron, names only have the power that we give them. Names are meaning less things if no one responds to them. Besides you-know-who is soo long," Liandra reasoned.

"That wasn't why I was gaping. Ugh…" Harry grunted.

"Huh?"

"Stunting around…that sounds so much like Malfoy. Stupid bouncing ferret..."

"Oh, you mean Draco Malfoy, right?" Liandra asked.

"Uh, yeah, you know him?" Harry asked scrunching his nose lightly.

"No I randomly gave out and- sorry sarcasm's one of my bad habits. Yes we know each other but I don't want to get into it," Liandra replied.

"May I assume an ex-boyfriend?" Hermione inquired.

A disgusted look crossed Liandra's face and, "Ew…sorry but ugh, his uncle's on is married to my sister. So he's like my relative and ew- it's like intermarriage but not it's inter-dating instead. Gross…" Her arms went up and she did a motion that resembled a waterfall, and she shook off the though. "Sorry but the thought of it is just completely revolting. Being in bed with a distant relative. Ew…"

"Sorry," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Hermione would you date him?" Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head feeling an argument come on. Apparently Liandra could too.

"Er, Hermione I'm gonna go change into my robes. Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

Silence.

"Bathroom?" was all Harry got out. He honestly didn't know what else to say and the tension was thickening.

"I'm sorry, oh what was it-W.C.? or loo? Or whatever the word is, yeah."

"Sure!" Hermione said jumping up, glad for an excuse not to answer.

Walking out of the compartment they heard Ron say pathetically, "They have tons of time to change, its not even lunch time yet!"

Liandra smacked her head lightly and smirked. "Men are so oblivious aren't they?" she stated laughing.

"I'm use to it. I've been friends with them for eight years now," Hermione replied although she couldn't suppress a chuckle. "But yes they can be. Can't tell when someone's upset opposed to that time of the month."

"Oh gods, my guy friends were soo stupid. I mean they catch on when I'm angry but honestly you ask them a simple question and they're like what?"

"I know what you mean and they're constantly eating."

Both of them double up, attempting to hush up but failing. Once their laughter ceased Liandra added, "That is beyond true. I mean I love to eat. I can eat like a ton but I had six guys in my house one time and they cleared out the kitchen. Ant there I was completely psyched up cuz' I finished a medium size pizza all by myself."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my friends thought I was binging at first because I was so thin but they finally accepted that I wasn't."

"Wow, but then again I doubt anyone can out eat Ron."

"I don't hold any uncertainties on your opinion, he's soo freaking' tall!"

Meanwhile…

"Women are so weird," Ron said moronically.

"Mmm…" Harry agreed.

"I mean they have the strangest mood swings," he mused.

"If you're taking about that time of the month-"

"I mean out of no where they burst out laughing and two second later they've bursted into tears."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Never mind, anyways new plans for Quiddach?"

"None yet, I mean it's our last year here and all but I mean something's bound to happen. Something always does. Who knows maybe Professor Lockhart will escape from Mungos and jinx me and I'll have to regrow all my bones again."

Both of them bursted out laughing but their glee was cut short as Malfoy stepped into the cubicle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't scar head and weasel bee," he chuckled. Goyle and Crabbe guffawed stupidly as usual.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"Manners, Weasley, you wouldn't want to end up on the wrong end my stick," he said drawing his wand.

Next thing they knew BAM! Malfoy was flat on his front with someone on top of him.

"Pansy! Get off!" he yelled.

"Pansy? Who the hell is Pansy? That's such a gay name."


	4. CHapter 4: Relations and relatives

Chapter 3: Relations and Relatives

Draco Malfoy POV

So there I am making fun of Weasel and Potter and next thing I know someone's tackled me to the ground. Of course there I am assuming its Pansy and I yell at the deformed nose girl.

And somewhere above me there's the dreaded reply of, "whose Pansy? That better not be the name of your ho cuz' I sure as hell do not sell myself like some corner bitch," from a disgusted voice that's obviously not high pitched enough to be Pansy. Gods, what is the girl trying to do sell herself like a common street hor, well technically Pansy is one.

Hold on a second I recognize that voice…Okay no more assuming. I've already made an ass out of myself today.

Regular POV

Supporting both their weights and holding the mysterious girl's side so that she wouldn't fall, Draco turned to face her. The first thing he noticed was that he got a face full of soft, flowing, black and silver hair. Then he met the brilliant smiling face of Liandra.

"Hey!" she said her smile brightening that much more.

"Hey," he replied back calmly. Getting up, he looked her up and down, pretending to check her out, he said, "as much as I'd love to have a girl with the same body type of yours on top of me in that compromising position, you're my relative so the answer is no."

"Ugh…nice Drake, nice," she said nose scrunched up.

Draco laughed, a genuine laugh for once, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Liandra's face turned from astonish to perfect smile within a millisecond. She hugged back, showing her pearly whites while Draco for the first time had a perfect look of tranquility set upon his face so that his features appeared to be softened opposed to his normally sculpted expression.

"It's great to see you," he said holding her at arms length, "did you shrink?"

Hitting his arm playfully, "don't be dim-witted bunny (she calls all her friends bunny '), it's just…last summer you were only 5'9'' and I was 5'4''. Now I'm 5'5'' and you're about 6'4'', hey that's not fair," she whined.

"It's okay, let's be big kids about this even though you look like tiny Tim- ouch! That hurt!" he clenched his arm as Liandra pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Someone cleared their throat, in effect breaking the trance the two relatives were in. The pair looked at Harry as the boy-who-lived blushed, both their heads tilted. Ron had a disgusted look on his face, while Hermione was doing her best to refrain from laughing. Crabbe and Goyle were outside punching each other.

"What are you staring at? Potter, Weasley, Mudblood?" Malfoy snapped.

Hey! Watch it! That's cold. And besides its bias and you sound like a bastard," Liandra snapped at him, crossing her arms as she stood right in front of him. Of course she had to look up a lot and that took off some of the 'watch it' attitude but she was Liandra and all honesty most pure blood teens experience some sign of anxiety at the name.

But- I- Oh fine!" he mumbled," he glanced over Liandra, no problem what so ever and said to Hermione with guilt evident in his voice, "sorry."

"Drake, why don't you leave and we catch up later in the common room? Okay?" Liandra asked a soft smile on her face. She knew apologizing took a huge bite out of his ego and she felt sorry she had to force him into apologizing. She should have given him the chance to express regret in his own bizarre way.

"Sure, but make sure they don't breath a word of this," he warned looking at her expectantly. All honest, he had to bend over to look her eye to eye.

"Okay," she exclaimed smiling once again, he's gotten use to her mood swings… somewhat. He rolled his eyes and shook his head like he was about to laugh. He felt her hug him, it was hard to miss, she had to tiptoe so far skywards that most of her weight was on him, well not most, say 30 or so. He took a double take before leaving, "hold on, how do you know you'll be in Slythrin? Never mind tell me later." He waved lightly and exited, closing the door behind him lightly.

Once he left, Liandra turned around and said sternly, "not a word, okay?" the trio was shocked by her ability to be so cold, but two seconds later her speech was followed by a perfect, cute smile.

A/N: sorry about the super short chapter

So Liandra's kinda weird… and a little more. But then again aren't we all kinda weird in our own mental way? I know I am.


	5. AN

A.N.: To my readers, I'm sorry I haven't up dated but I decided to redo this story since the 6th book came out. But in general same theme, same couples, etc. So please take a look at that one! Thank you! By the way the story's called My Angel of Hope. If you want me to continue this story those flame my ass to hell and I'll post.


	6. Identity

Chapter 4: Identity

After much meaningless and mindless chatter after lunch the train ride finally ended. Harry, Ron and Hermione invited Liandra to ride in their carriage but she declined and left them with a soft, playful smirk.

Boarding the carriage, the trio exchanged curious glances. The wonder wore off quickly for the boys as soon as the subject of quiddach was brought up. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and stared out the window. For once it wasn't rainy, there wasn't even an over cast. Instead the sky had only a few thin clouds and the rest was dark and filled with fluffy, glowing orbs.

Upon entering the castle, all three froze. The castle, always glorious upon sight, was now gleaming and at it's best.

Before any of them could reach, Professor McGonagall came striding toward them. Previously was directing the classes on where to line up in front of the castle. Once everyone was settled, although there was a great deal of murmuring because no one knew what was happening.

Then Professor Dumbledore spoke out among the crowds. He explained that a special guest would be arriving shortly.

A ripple once again spread through the crowd. Everyone was curious on who the guest was and how he, she, or they would arrive. Some suggested that another Triwizard Tournament was being held that year. Others said that the new defense against the dark arts teacher was arriving, and for once in a dramatic was.

"Well its one person arriving this time, so it's not like she's going to come around like Beauxbatons and Drumstrung. How do you recon she'll present herself?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, maybe a giant animal of some sort, or some way by land. I mean we've had arrivals by air and water so that leaves earth," Hermione reasoned.

Someone behind them scoffed, followed by an arrogant voice, "My, my Granger, I'm surprised by your logic, I though you had none. But for once you're wrong, after all the answer doesn't come in the form of a book," Malfoy taunted. The brainless idiots behind him snickered like demented cats.

"So you know how she's getting here?" Harry snapped back.

Malfoy simply smirked and pointed to the sky.

Many students around them looked up and soon the ripple effect took place. They stared anticipating without even thinking it might be a trick. Luck for them this wasn't the common prank of someone pointing and saying "look" whilst nothing is there at all.

At first there was only a soft shimmer of silver. Then suddenly a roaring line of transparent silver appeared out of nowhere.

"It's a flying snake," a gullible first-year cried out.

"No it's a line!" another idiot yelled out…Goyle!

"Wait..." Harry said quietly as he squinted to get a better view, "It's a dragon!"

Then the uproar began, some students screamed and attempted to run unto the security of the stone castle, the number luckily was scares. Most stayed and watched either out of awe or petrification.

Soon all were able to view the magnificent scene as the dragon came closer and a figure came into view. Within seconds Harry realized Liandra was soaring on it. She stood there smirking as she stood there calmly not perplexed by the situation below ground. She was still wearing all black, a turtleneck with deep fissures in them, leather pants and boots. To top it off, and for the usage of keeping her warm, a cape soared out behind her, not like superman, thank goodness, but more like a soft ocean wave. On each hand she wore black gloves with holds for her fingers. One hand rested on her hip lightly and the other held a white gold scepter with a transparent orb emitting a silver glow brighter than the stars yet much softer.

A few seconds later the dragon landed lightly hovering above the ground a few inched. Its body moved in slow waves as its head touched the ground lightly in front of Dumbledore. Liandra jumped off lightly. She kissed the dragon lightly, clicked her tongue and pointed to the sky. The dragon dropped its head in a bow, this time toward its master and flew off, turning invisible as its elevation increased.

Striding lightly toward the crowd she pulled off her right hand glove, scepter still at hand. The students clapped and she beamed lightly. She allowed Dumbledore to extend his hand first and they shook with a familiarity.

"Ah, Miss Liandra Dao, Welcome to Hogwarts," he gleamed.

"Thank you. The castle is absolutely gorgeous; I saw it flying over head. But enough of that, how are you? You look great."

"Blooming, my dear, blooming."

"It's great to hear that."

The young teen tugged on the collar of her cape to take it off and seconds later it sucked into her scepter. With a gleam of white light the scepter became a wand with a silver substance swirling around in it before it's appearance changed into a normal wooden wand.

"Spectacular show, would you care to warm up inside the castle?"

"That'd be cool."

She blended in with the rest of the students as they walked inside. There were curious stares and whispers as she entered.

Once inside she sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "So what did you think? Good, bad or too melodramatic?" Liandra asked her.

"It was gorgeous but a bit more color would give it a more glowing effect, maybe galaxy blue."

"You know what that's a good idea. You're right though…too much of a black and white effect," Liandra said.

Hermione was about to respond but the hall was silenced as the sorting began. Eleven-year-old after eleven-year-old was sorted and when it finally ended Liandra was called up. She left the table with a shrug and walked up quickly. It took longer than normal to classify her but finally the hat cried out "Slythrin!"

She took off the hat and walked toward her assigned table. Some of the Gryffindors made hissing sounds, so she turned toward them and stuck her tongue out. If one looked closely enough, there was a cleft on her tongue, not like a slit tongue but much lighter, kind of like a but chin (hehe).

She sat next to Draco and after Dumbledore made his announcements, the two began a conversation on quiddach.

"What's the chance of me getting on the team?" she asked before taking a bite of her steak.

"Low. We haven't had a girl on the team since the ice age. In other words never has happened," Draco replied.

"Oh, so I have to be the barrier breaker and blah. Funzies…"

"Don't be so depressed. You're good and stuff, you're a chaser right?" Draco asked chewing on his roll.

"Amazing you can eat and talk at the same time without grossing me out. Not to mention you haven't choked yet. Oh yeah um, answer, yeah that's the position I play but I'm flexible. I've played your spot before and the snitch nearly whacked you on the face."

"Hey! That was an iniquitous game; you were the one playing around with it and nearly got hit by that blood bludger. I just happened to rescue you and somehow you caught the snitch and smacked it on my face at the same time," Draco reasoned.

"Yes, and I'm grateful you saved my fine ass, but I won," she said faking a scoff.

"More like your non-existent ass."

"Hey! I do too have an ass. You're the one that lacks one," she teased.

Scoffing Draco laughed, "My ass happens to be very fine."

"Dude, no guy has a butt. And the think you call an ass is not fine it's a paper butt."

"Hey what does that mean!"

"It means it's really pale."

"It is not! And how would you know? Bloody hell you better not be spying on me."

"Ew…no. And first advice, look in the mirror. You're face is pale and that body part has exposure to the sun. Your ass doesn't. Therefore because your face is whale bone your ass must be paper," she reasoned.

"Hey! Why are you hanging yourself all over my Drakie!"

"Oh no…" Draco mumbled.

Liandra gave him an odd look before looking at her attacker. As she turned she felt a slap graze her forehead. "What the"

"Stay away from my Drakie! He's mine!" Pansy exclaimed as she clenched the exasperated boy. He just rolled his eyes giving up. There was no arguing with Pansy. She was one of those spoiled brats that it you hit her with a glove and she thinks it's a rat she will continue calling it a rat.

"Yes the personal possession was stated in your first sentence. You didn't need the statement that followed, it's the same as repeating yourself, in fact you used the same letters as in your first sentence. God what are you a dumb ass," Liandra sneered.

"How dare you! Do you KNOW who I AM?" Pansy streaked.

"Ugh…it's like a broken record."

"How dare you?"

"Uh scoff I dare to dare. And form what I've gathered yeah I know who you are, at least I know what you are. You're nothing but a common street ho with no life but to hang on a guy that obviously is disgusted by your touch, much less your voice. So why don't you go find yourself someone who'll pay you for your services and leave the boy alone," she said. "And you," she snapped at Draco, "Why the HELL are you going through all this torture of having a bitch lean on you 24/7? Would you tell her off instead of having me stand up for you?"

"I've tried," he replied melodramatically as he pretended to faint.

"Well you've heard him. Get off!"

"No! He's lying because you're pressuring him. Aren't you Drakie," she cuddled, "As for you. I'm a Parkinson so if you mess with me I'll-"

"-Attempt to destroy my life no doubt. Are you deaf girl? Didn't you listen to Dumbledore as he announced me?"

"Who would listen to the old coot besides a bunch of besieged losers and people that are bored?"

"OMG do you even know the meaning of besiege? Oh and by the way only pathetic, stuck up morons don't listen to a man who's a little off. Oh and before you argue, I'm Liandra, Liandra Dao."

Pansy could do nothing but stand there awe struck. Finally her already distorted face scrunched up to make it seem like some malformed sort of monstrositious pug. "Oh the tomboy everyone should be scared of," she sneered getting up, "Well you don't intimidate me. Liandra followed suit.

"Oh, oh…" Draco laughed in an undertone.

Liandra's face went completely dark, scaring the shit out of her opponent. Then she pretended to lug at her but stopped mid way. Pansy out of pure fright ran the other direction tripping over some one's foot. Luck for her she didn't fall. Liandra just stood there looking superior with a bit of an evil aura around her, a smirk playing against her lips. She turned grabbing her plate and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked her face perfectly re-brightened.

"Don't you want to join your friends at the Slythrin table?" Ron asked roughly.

Harry elbowed him hard but Ron just shrugged glaring down at his food. A hurt look was on Liandra's face the second he looked up.

"So it's a justification system thing here?" she asked.

"No, no it's just we aren't used to having people from other houses join us," Hermione explained quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I knew I would have asked the hat to join your house. It was a tie on the hat's mind whether I should go into Slythrin or Gryffindor. See I figured your house was totally accepting from the books I've read and Slythrins are really narrow-minded. I thought I should go to the snake house to hang with my relatives and join you guy whenever. I'm sorry for being presumptuous. And I've said too much and made you all embarrassed and somewhat insulted you. It happens when I express myself. I'm sorry; I'll shut up now and see you guys around."

She got up to leave the table. A sudden pull on her sleeve dragged the girl back down in her seat.

"Don't leave you're totally welcome here. I don't mind," a first year girl said.

"No it's alright-"

Soon she was cut off by the whole Gryffindor house. Some recognized her as the popular American break-dancer for a muggle team while others were her relatives. The whole table was excited and soon Ron apologized for being an ass. Liandra laughed and said it was all cool.

"So why did the hat want to put you in Slythrin?" Colleen (a second year) asked.

"Oh…I can be pretty evil at times, mostly when I'm insulted. And I'm easily peeved. Oh and I'm kind of vengeful. It's a really bad habit, but I rarely go through with my plans, I feel guilty. Oh yeah, that reminds me."

She took out her wand and blue ribbon came out of the tip curving themselves into words reading:

I've climbed a mountain for you

Crossed a thousand seas

Just to get to you

And I still haven't found what I was looking for

Cuz' all I got was a short stick

Later,

Or preferably not.

Of course only a few students could read it: mostly Slythrins. And that was because she had places a read only spell on it so that selected people could interpret it, everybody else just saw scribbles.

Then the chaos started. The words dissolved and rumors started going around. Some students knew that the boy Liandra was referring to was Adrian Pucey, a Slythrin in her year. There was a scramble around the two tables. Some Slythrins were trying to get Adrian to tell them what was going on. He just had a stunned look on his face, so much for the calm Slythrin face.

"You're right Hermione, blue is a nice color. I like it," Liandra said.

"Um…"

"Liandra Yuet-Huang Dao!"

"Oh boy…"

Draco Malfoy literally stormed over to the Gryffindor table. He grabbed her by her lower arm and pulled her out of the hall. Shoving her against the wall he yelled, "What the bloody hell were you thinking pulling off a bloody stunt like that!" Fire was coming out of him mouth as he spoke startling the young girl.

"I-"

"He barely does anything! Not to mention he'll probably quit the Quiddach team! Bloody Hell! What the heck did he do to you that could have deserved that!" he ranted, through his speech he made the wildest arm movements.

"He cheated on me!"

Malfoy looked stunned for a second. "OMG that's it! You're making a big deal out of that! We're teenage, Slythrin guys! We have sexual ADD! You know that! All Slythrins cheat!"

"He cheated on me six times with a guy!"

Now Malfoy looked a little more than stunned. First he moves his mouth in the 'huh' position. Then he looked confused like he was trying to comprehend what was going on. Then he pouted in a 'are you sure you know what you're talking about or were you mistaken.' Finally he crossed his arms and said, "You have to be mistaken he cannot be gay."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with gay people. They're really nice and stuff. Not to mention they're willing to help you without pulling off the muscle man stuff. There's something wrong with dating me, telling me that you're perfectly straight, lying to me, and having me walk in on you fucking a he-she," she clarified.

"Are you sure it wasn't another girl?"

"Does that matter? Six times with the same guy! I'm sorry but I'd rather he fuck six different girls once than have sex with a guy six times. He may as well have declared the guy his boyfriend. He could have at least broken up with me. But no he wanted a three-some. And awe hell naw," she said decently calmly, hey she's still a snake house girl, but the venom was comprehendible if you listened closely enough.

"Oh…well, still, public embarrassment is a bit far."

"I know but, you know me. I kind of have a knack for vengeance when I've been humiliated. So I think it's equal, we both ended up with the same effect," she said. But even when she heard it, it sounded wrong to her ears.

"You know it's not always the effect that makes an action bad, it's the intention. That's why people that attempt to kill others get put in jail. They tried killing someone, and sure the person didn't die but they still could try again," Draco reasoned.

Looking down in guilt, she said, "I know…"

Her actions only caused Draco to feel bad too, not that he would ever admit it, but he felt like a complete ass having literally attacked her and making her feel bad. Trying to add some light in the dark he said in a joking voice, yet he was dead serious in a way, "hey you aren't going to cry on me now are you?"

She shook her head.

Kneeling down, he picked her chin up lightly. "You okay?"

"Mhph…"

"What?" he asked having the most confused face (which was cute).

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good."

Standing up he held her close and started leading her down a random corridor. "How about we talk back in my common room?"

Looking up slightly she gave him a confused look, "Isn't it our common room?"

"Nope, I got made head boy."

They heard a gasp in front of them and they both looked up to see who it was. Standing there was Hermione Granger.

"You're head boy?" she asked eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh bloody hell," he mumbled looking toward the ceiling.


	7. OMG it's Beyond Crap!

Chapter 5: OMG it's beyond Crap!

She stood there right in front of the door leading to the head's common room. 'How can she be head girl?' was the only thing running through his mind.

"Someone up there really hates me," he grumbled.

"What are you complaining about? We have to put up with each other," Granger snapped back, "ugh. This is a complete nightmare."

"Actually I have to put up with you. So stop complaining and move over or go in. I'm not going to wait a century for you to get moving you- ouch!" He glared down at Liandra for a few seconds before directing his gaze back at the new head girl.

As Malfoy looked down at his relative that had kicked him with her boots, Hermione gazed at the third wheel.

"Oh, Liandra, are you all right?" she asked walking over completely ignoring Draco.

On a normal daily basis Draco would have simply snapped that of course she was alright, but he figured she could answer for herself. He knew he well enough to know that she hated being treated like an object, and having someone answer for her was bound to tick her off.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just once I feel bad it's hard to get my head back up."

"It's alright, hey how about we watch What a Girl Wants?"

Draco's POV

Oh no a chick flick or flick chick or what ever those things are called. Nervously I said, "I don't- I mean it's not going to help as much as talking-"

And then Liandra just had to say, "That'd be cool."

Oh crap, make up an excuse, no wait she's dragging you into the room. You have to go to the bathroom!

Panicking I cried you, "I have to got to the bathroom!" Both of them gave me bizarre/confused looks, it was a mix of both. Goddess sakes, I've never made up such a bad lie before.

I ran into the bathroom freaking out. I'm sorry but girl movies are soo…crappy, crappy story line, crappy lines, crappy actors, in general it's all crappy.

But I know I have to go back out there. I'd die before I ever admit this to anyone but I care for the stupid girl. Yeah she runs in head first before thinking things full through. And yes she eats as much as a guy when she really wants to. And duh she plays sports and knows how to play tackle people. But deep down inside she had this great, fragile personality. Ugh…why am I trying to figure her out?

Okay it's just a movie. Nothing to be scared of.

Opening the door I walking out and two eyes turned from the screen to look at me.

"Oh yeah, you made it right on time. The movie's about to start."

Internal groan. It's the end of the world cuz' you love me too much.

After…

"That is such a good movie," Liandra said sighing.

Running the list once again through my head… crappy lines, crappy acting, crappy and ugly actresses, crappy story-

"I know I totally love this movie."

"Me too."

-Crappy clothes, crappy voices, crappy scenes, crappy backgrounds, crappy-

"What did you think Draco?"

I looked at Liandra with a raised eyebrow before collapsing on the couch and saying, "It was good."

A moment of silence passed and the tranquil silence was broken with Liandra's response of "that was a crappy answer."

A crappy answer for a crappy movie right?

My thoughts were disrupted as she threw a pillow at me. "You hated it," she said smirking.

Huh?

"You hated it."

"No I-"

"Oh come off it all guys hate having to sit through this stuff."

"Fine it was crappy."

"Knew it. But thank you for sitting it through with us," she said smiling.

"No problem."

"Okay I gotta hit the dungeon it's late."

Getting up I pulled her into a hug and wished he sweet dreams and she left thought the portrait of Salazar.

Once she left there was this uncomfortable silence. There Granger was sitting there staring at the portrait.

So I cleared my throat.

She spazed and I had to refrain from laughing.

"I guess I'll go to bed too," she said blushing.

As she stared walking away I stopped her, "Why were you so nice to her?"

She gave me a confused look before answering simply, "because we're friends."

"Yes I know that but you barely know her. You just met her."

"Yes but none the less, I'm still her friend. What was I suppose to do? Leave her alone and let he break down-"

"She wasn't alone," I stated coldly.

"Yes, but sometimes guys react the wrong way."

"What do you mean the wrong way? There's a right and wrong way to react to these things?" Oh crap, so all the times she cried I may have fucked up!

"Yeah, of course there is. Like losing your temper because you're pissed that you can't make her problems go away. It's not like you're helping in anyway when you do that. You're only making it worse. When it seems like no one can help you, there's a newer sense of hopelessness, and that's not a good thing," she said.

"Oh…" so I haven't messed up yet.

"Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Um…well yeah."

"Alright then."

"Good night."

Only when her door closed did I dare to respond. "Goodnight."

Little did I know that one moment could change my life forever.


	8. We’re happy…

Chapter 6: We're happy…

Draco POV

A few months passed any little had changed. Granger and I are now on a first name basis, bound to happen, we run into each other too often. I mean we share a bathroom! Not to mention she seriously knows how to cook.

One day she got sick of the breakfast they were serving us so she made pizza for breakfast. God I woke up to the smell and OMG I just needed some. She gave me about half the thing, it was HUGE! And there I was scarfing the thing down like a monster and she laughed. Seriously she laughed at me! But not the normal taunting laugh, it was that laugh she uses when she's happy or amused.

Since then we've been pretty cool. I mean I'm not shoving her around, we've quit insulting each other and she's finally learned to keep her hair down and tamed.

Well this morning I decided to visit Liandra in the Slythrin common room. She calls it a living room or something like that. Sometimes she calls it a hub, some name of a college hang out from the states.

I saw her taking something out of someone's bag so I snuck up behind her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Drake, I figured you'd hang out here today," she said brightly popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing Parkinson's chocolate."

"Can I have some?"

She poured some into my hand and I sat on the arm rest with her until we heard a shrill, "Ahhhh! My CHOCOLATE!"

Normal POV

A panicking, pug faced girl went running around franticly searching for her lost sweets. The two thieves sat in their seats calmly, laughing on the inside at the hysterical girl. Smirks in place they sat there amused.

"There they are!" she yelled charging at the pair. They each raised an eyebrow at her. "How dare you steal from me!"

"Uh huh…well I see this as me doing you a favor. You should lay off the fats a bit, and the red meat. Beside what you attempted doing to me was much worse," she said nonchalantly as she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

Pansy attempted to snatch them back but Liandra threw them toward a random Slythrin. She cried out, "Catch! It's keep away! If you let her get it you're gonna get beat!"

The first year caught it and as Pansy came stampeding toward him he threw it at Flint, who flunked once or twice. And the game went on so Draco and Liandra made their escape.

As they were walking and cracking jokes about Pansy they were halted by Professor Snape.

"Miss Dao, what is this I hear about chaos among the common room because of your incompetence-"

"Uncle Snappy, do you have to use such big words?" she responded with a smile, she loved using his nickname. She came up with it when she was five. She had thought Snape was too sharp at the tongue.

He smiled and said, "Why did you pick on Pansy?"

"She was mean first."

"I see…what did that Jebus man say? Turn you cheek when you're hit so they could hit the other side."

"Jesus! Besides a negative times a negative equals a positive."

"Right, right, you know you shouldn't underestimate the girl. She may seem-"

"-Prissy, arrogant, bitchy-"

"Language."

"Right, annoying, dumb as a rock, wannabee, loser, no life, stuck up, bigheaded, and non-essential," she ranted out.

"Of course, but she is still your fellow class mate and you share a bedroom with her and the other Slythrin girls. She can turn them against you."

"She already has. I've been sleeping in Hermione's room, the Gryffindor rooms and in my trunk."

"Your trunk! Are you mad! There's no way you can be comfortable in that thing! Why didn't you ask me to lend you a bed in my room? It's huge, well not as big as the one I have at home. But all the same, it must be bigger than your trunk!" Draco exclaimed, "No wonder I've seen bruises on your arms! Why are you torturing yourself like this!"

Blinking a few times she laughed.

"I've failed to realize what's so funny!" he snapped.

Snape shook his head, "Mr. Malfoy, she had a room in her trunk (like Moody's)."

"Oh…" was all he could say as he flushed ever so slightly.

"Y-you th-thuh-thought I could actually fit in that thing?" she laughed out.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes, actually it is."

"Miss Dao please calm down so that I may ask you properly what Miss Parkinson has down to you."

After a few calming deep breaths she said, "Few pranks nothing huge."

"I see, well I'll be sure to look into it." With that he left with a swish of his cloak.

"Bye Bunny!" she called after him.

He didn't turn around but shook his head in amusement.

Turning around she asked directly to Draco, "Hey you have a game today don't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't be there."

"Well you have a dance competition and besides you aren't in this game."

"Oh yeah, why again?"

"Because Adrian has to have his last game thing."

"Oh."

"You're playing against you're old friends right?"

"First of all the questions should be 'you're competing with all you've got to kick your backstabbing group's ass, right?' And the answer is yes, I am," she said as she walked with him to the great hall.

"Oh…how did they stab you in the back?"

She let a moment of silence pass before responding, "On the old team there was my old friend Gem. I guess I stared hating her after a while of her friendship, say six years or so. She would constantly insult me, put me down and stuff. I put up with it because she was my friend. But one day I snapped. And I was out; everyone else took her side because they were scared of the consequences. See they've never seen me at my worse. So I left the group, I don't stay where I'm not wanted."

"Oh…I see."

"Every fucking day it was 'what kink of attack is that?' or 'your report sucked, I don't see how you got an A in it.' Enough is enough, she even treated me differently. Said that I was the only person that understood what she was going through. And then she would do everything in her power to make her life seem worse than mine. I didn't want to compete with her, nor did I need to. But she always had to make out that she was better than me even though she suffered so much more. It bit. Six years of her crap, I swear I'll get my revenge on her!"

"Liandra calm down!"

"I haven't even done anything yet!"

"…"

"I didn't do anything right?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's just, I don't want to see you so pissed. Once you get started you attack or release your anger with pure rage. I'm trying to put out the flame before it gets started."

"Oh, sorry."

"No it's fine. On a happier note I've got chocolate cake from the cheesecake factory."

"Oooo! Chocolate!"

Draco laughed as she looked for it.

"Where is it?"

He waved his wand slightly and it appeared. A look of pure happiness crossed her face as she hugged him. "Yay! Chocolate!"

Liandra's POV

After breakfast, I got out and headed to the Hogshead. There I flooed to my house in America and drove to meet up with my crew. We were meeting at Jamba Juice for lunch. There we discussed some moves and pulls and blah, blah, blah. I'm good because I've been practicing in the room of requirements from the tapes they sent. I made it 3D, kind of like the movie the guy was watching in Minority Report and worked out.

At the competition there were the usual bright lights and ring in the middle. The music was pounding and everyone was on the dance floor. I caught a few friends there and I chilled a few seconds with them until Blade, the dude hosting it, started to competition.

We're pretty close, well not really, it's more of the he's got my back and I've got his. So we shook and I pulled his move by flipping forward and acquiring his cap.

"Oh yo, you finally got it," he said as I handed back his hat and the crowd went wild.

"I know, took tons of training though."

"That's kool. But yo I gotta start the comp."

"Cool."

Then he forced me to shake hands with Gem. She gripped so I gripped. Next thing I know Blade's trying to tear our hands apart. I'm gripping so hard she's starting to lose her blood circulation.

"Let go!" Blade finally yells.

I pull back harshly and shrug. I walk back over to my crew composing of Christine, Darien, Jennie, and Kristy.

The music started up and my group went first. We started with our five step, few jumps and kicks.

_This is what I sound like after 5 years…_

We hit to the beat, few jumps, quick steps.

_You thinking I ain't hot, you so wrong, sorry for the prolong…_

Then we turned up our game. Every try air tracks…hehe

_Breath stretch, shake, let it go_

Everyone Harlem shakes while I head spin, cuz' I'm a loser that doesn't know how to.

_Some days I make thou, some days I make millions…_

Think something along the lines of street dancing or super good 360. bump, butterfly, backslide

_And I don't chase for money, money chase me…_

Ballet turn, knew all those year would pay off, slide, up, head spin.

_I'm back like Moses to bring the law…_

Jump, side flip, turn, back, break-dance pulls

_Put up a good fight…_

Their turn. Hehehe…I'm being an idiot.

We went on for a long time. Gem's really slowed down. She's relying mostly on hips and something along the lines of porn.

Finally we had to pull a move that the other team couldn't do. They went first.

Gem pulled off the washing machine with a double step in between. I was able to imitate it easily; I decided to add an upturn in it just to give it some personality.

Then it was my turn. I, of course, chose the break-dancing route. I did the one thing I've been training for months for. Head spinning…down a flight of stairs. After I pulled it off I popped both knees one after the other, it's hecka easy but looks cool.

Gem decided to give it a try. For a second I was scared that she might be able to pull it off but put on my Slythrin cocky face and watched. She couldn't do it. In fact she nearly fell down the stairs, luckily she cart wheeled off it.

"Alright, alright. You all know how this goes, cry out for the better and stuff. Alright we'll start with the Gold Cord (Gem's team). There were cheers from her gang and it was about 1/3 of the crowd cheering. "Oh, come on y'all that sucked!" Blade said having them cry out again. A little louder.

"Okay how about the Silver Dragons (my team)." The crowd went crazy, or at least the remaining part. Then from the crowd someone yelled, "Yo, can I get all ya all's number?"

That's new. First response out of all our mouths, "one guy doesn't work for all of us, not enough service!"

As we left I turned to look at Gem. She gave me finger, then did our hate symbol, index finger hooked followed by the thumb, the other hand beneath it. Instead of a demented loser sign, it's a gun symbol, a .46.

I left with a nod. Winning gave me no satisfaction. The fact is somewhere deep down inside; I really wished I could be suffering the loss with my past friends. I didn't hate them, at least not anymore; I just want to belong now.

The group I'm with, yeah we won, but we're all just acquaintances. No, I just wish I could belong with them, not isolated like I was as Gem's old friend, but as her true friend. Now it's a bit beyond isolation now its pure loathing. And that burns. All I want is to hang out with them again, have fun. There was a time when Gem and I were perfectly good friends. But that was a long time ago, it was back when we pretty much first met. But it's done. Like lightning it was quick and sharp.

So now I have to walk away forever. And for some strange reason, although I won, I feel alone and cold. It's hard to walk away from your past and feel alright. I believe it's impossible. But now it's over, like the seasons, except this season will never return.

Normal POV

It was pitch black outside and the stars were out along with the glowing moon. Draco Malfoy leaned against the railing recollecting all the memories of that day.

Right before the Quiddach match against Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst, his girlfriend, jogged up to him and asked him to do her a favor. He'd been dating her for half a year now and of course agreed. Then she asked him to lose the game, he took a double take, took a step back and left. Through out the game he was distracted but at the end he saw it, a soft gold flitter around the pole closest to the teachers. Instance took hold and he dove. Within seconds he had caught it.

As his team ran to congratulate him he saw Mandy and watched her smile and leave. After he found out Mandy had been trying to use him, see how far he would go for her. Her true devious plan had been to get the Malfoys to help her family with their financial problems, a branch in England for their potions products had shut down. When Draco heard this he didn't loose his temper, he straight out broke up with her and left.

Since then he had been standing there.

"Hey," a voice behind him said.

"Hey, you guys win?"

"Yup, you?

"Victory."

"Good, well to the victors go the spoils," she said picking up the Vodka he had brought incase they both won or lost. It was their little tradition, they would meet after they both had a competition and drink either Vodka or wine.

After thirty minutes of silence and meditation, Draco spoke out silently, "Liandra, I have a question."

She gave him a look to continue and he asked sadly, "Are we happy?"

She sighed. All honestly she didn't know anymore. She though she was, she really did. So she answered, "We have everything, money, perfect bloodline, fame throughout the world, the ability to have everything, victory, and good health. What more can we ask for?"

He paused for a few moments, "Yes, what more can we ask for? Of course we're happy we have it all mansions, vaults filled to the brim with gold, a tendency to with in everything, people falling to their feet in front of us, brains, of course we're happy."

"We're happy."

"Yes, we're happy."

As they both stared out into the starry night with everything in the world they both couldn't help but wonder, it they were so happy why did they have to keep saying it aloud to reassure themselves?


End file.
